Cappadocian
:The Cappadocians are a strange Clan, Christof. They seek to understand Death and the secrets of the grave. Their halls are guarded by the walking dead." :"The stench of death taints this holy place." :"Tis fitting for the clan of Death." :"Behold! The mural depicts Caine as God's favored son. Every child knows that Cain's sacrifice of grain vexed the Lord, and Abel's sacrifice of the blood of a lamb satisfied the Lord. But mysterious old Cainites tell us that the Lord craved blood, and reveled in Cain's second sacrifice, the blood of his brother, Abel. The Lord raised up Caine over the other sons of Adam. He freed him from plowing the earth for food, and set a mark on him that he live forever. Garinol devoutly believes this Cainite heresy, that holds that the curse of Cain is truly a blessing."'' Cappadocians in Prague have their Haven inside the Petrin Hill Monastery. Uniformly clothed in gray robes, all carry the misnamed Scythe weapon (actually a sickle) A Scythe is the two-handed farm implement with a graceful S-curve to the handle, and a slightly more acute than perpendicular angle to the arced blade, with the cutting edge on the inside, and a perpendicular handle about halfway up. The game developers made the common error (so common there is a disambiguation message at the top of its Wikipedia page) of referring to a one-handed farm implement with a short straight handle and half-circular blade with the cutting edge on the inside, as a scythe instead of its proper name, Sickle. Both are considerably better suited to cutting grain stalks for harvesting than as weapons (cutting edge on the inside) that is one of the symbols of the Grim Reaper. Death took so many during the Dark Ages' plagues that harvesting the myriad stalks of grain became its symbol. The less advantaged sectors of society also saw it as a great leveller, as the plague was no respecter of station; illustrations and paintings of the period often show Bishops and poor men together, facing Death's judgement. Cappadocians are first met by Brujahs Christof and Wilhem in violent confrontation; they defeat the Clan's defenses in their Haven and the treacherous Mercurio. Mercurio's plot revealed, the Cappadocians are once again treated as valued allies, and Serena joins to aid the Brujah. As gruesome as their autopsies of the dead are, Cappadocians are still the good guys in Vampire. Tremere experiment on the living until they die ("I shall be far more delighted to read the answer in the twisted strands and moist fragments of thy entrails"), and Tzimisce twist the bodies of the living and keep them alive that way forever as Szlachta, War Ghouls, or the Cathedral of Flesh. Gallery Monastery5.png|Post mortem wall decorations Caine Cap.png|Caine glorifying death Monastery1.png| List Corpse Minion is also known as Zombu Gallery Capp Feral.png|Feral Claws against Cappadocian female, male and Wraith Skeleton Bastard.png| Cap Sword.png| Skeleton Bastard Swing.png| Cappadocian Summon1.png| Skeletons Wraith Cap.png| Skeleton Fire.png| Zombu1.png| Skeleton Bastard Fire.png| Sleeping in the Ground Cappadocians took to burying themselves to become closer to the study of Death that defined their clan's abilities and culture. Petrin Hill Monastery features a specific NPC with a 'buried' animation;.the Cappadocian's hands emerge from the ground, and his arms pull the rest of him out of the ground. Gallery Cap Rise.png Cap Rise1.png Cap Rise2.png Cap Rise3.png Cap Rise4.png Embrace and Betrayal The tale begins and ends absurdly implausibly. Schemers of undreamt-of power, with the patience and wisdom that only immortality can grant, vampires are wealthy and proud and quite beyond bribes of mortal wealth. What would they even spend it on? Not food, that's for sure. And yet a gaggle of merchants are said to have waved some coin and all the vampire Clans came running, lining up to give them their Vitae, and the merchants mused and deigned to pick the Clan they preferred. Once vampires, Cappadocius is diablerized by the first Giovanni. :"The Cappadocian Clan seemed oddly gullible and ripe for domination by schemers even in my day" Mercurio struck impetuously at Garinol just before the Sire finally ran out of patience with his Childe's obvious plotting, therefore all Cappadocians on the planet, with the most defensive setup in the game (undead soldiers to fight for them, extra damage resistance and seeing all intent with Auspex), who might survive eternity in torpor, and one of whom was actually entombed with Christof, himself resurrected, were fools who would obviously be wiped out easily and utterly, all across the face of the whole planet Earth? This is a Big Lie: repeat it often enough, and it will be believed. Only the writers know why they felt it necessary to commit genocide on this bloodline, but it is not plausible on the face of it. The Cappadocians' revenge is to curse the Giovanni to pain their hosts always, never giving them the comfort and pleasure of the vampiric Kiss. Small comfort for the Cappadocians, for being cheated out of their eternal life. Survival , from the Age of Redemption 2012 mod]] Not all players are content with the handwaving dismissal of all Cappadocians out of the world. At least one player mod allows Serena to survive the collapse of Vysehrad Castle along with Christofhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnSQX7ydKJE&t=1476s, complete with a rebuttal to Christof's lament when he awakens in London. The dialogue is taken from her Dark Ages' comfort of Christof: :"''Damned? Christof, thou art the pinnacle of creation. Thou hast powers surpassing even the most virtuous man. Thou art a law unto thyself, more god than man. Thou art immortal! An angel in form and power; relish thy station. Savor the exquisite power thy God has visited upon thee. Use it to wreak thy will on a world of sinners." Premascines and such have been chronicled by storytellers postulating survival in the Skinlands (the world of the living and unliving vampires, as opposed to the Shadowlands of Wraiths). The Harbingers of Skulls are souls of Cappadocians that made it back from the the Shadowlands and occupied living or undead bodies. Compelling character design goes a long way to break down the argument for extermination, as with Cappadocian survivors Angelique and Apacia Links Category:Clan Category:Dark Ages